A graphical user interface (GUI) is commonly implemented within a software client to enable users to graphically view and manipulate data retrieved from a database system. The GUI can display a data set, received from the database system, in the form of a chart. The chart, such as a line chart, graphically represents the retrieved data. The chart also includes x-axis and y-axis scale labels that indicate a scale of the x-axis and y-axis, respectively. As the chart is resized, the GUI effectively “shrinks” the displayed data such that the same information is presented in less space.
When shrinking the chart, conventional GUIs reduces the scale by, for example, reducing the distance between the scale labels. When the chart is reduced to a certain size, however, the scale labels may start to overlap, which hinders a user's readability of displayed scale labels. To prevent scale labels from overlapping, other conventional GUIs reduce the font size of the scale labels to display each of the scale labels in less space. But, when the font is reduced below a certain size, users operating the GUI cannot easily read or interact with the graphed data. Moreover, when users zoom in and out of the chart to focus on different portions of displayed data, conventional scale labels to not adjust dynamically in an intelligent manner.